Hana no Tsubomi Kara (From Bud to Flower)
by PeanutButter152
Summary: In a world where Sakura had beaten Ino in the Chunin Exams and is forced to train seriously for the finals, will she get over her obsession with the raven haired Uchiha long enough to unlock her true potential or will her obsession be her demise? Pairing: Sakura x ? Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!


**Title: **Hana no Tsubomi Kara (From Bud to Flower)

**Disclaimer: ** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! There, I said it… -Dies-

**A/N: **Hello! This is a plot I've been wanting to write about for a long time. I'm not sure what the pairing is going to be but feel free to message me a suggestion. Heterosexual or Yuri, I don't particularly care. Enjoy!

**Warning: **Because Sakura needs to win, the battle is…different.

**Chapter One: **

"I was weak. I was a disappointment. I was...Not worthy. But it was my fault. Maybe if I had trained it would have been different. Maybe if I had never broken off our friendship for some stupid dream that wasn't even possible, I wouldn't be in this mess", Sakura thought to herself. "It's ironic isn't it? How one little ripple in time can have such a big impact in the future. Something as simple as deciding to pack an extra explosive tag before your mission could save your life".

Flashback:

Sakura stared at her reflection in the sink. "C'mon Sakura! Get yourself together", she thought to herself. She knew that her battle was coming up next and wanted to be mentally prepared for it.

Sakura gasped as she saw her opponent, Ino, in the mirror's reflection.

"Ino". Sakura said while glaring at the platinum blond. "You sure are jumpy, Sakura". She replied. A look of surprise crossed the pinkette's face. "I know why. I mean even Sasuke collapsed and it's probably just because he's so great that it happened. Frankly, I don't even want to imagine what will happen to you when you compete. I think it's best if you quit, don't you? Ino continued.

Sakura pushed her short pink hair back in irritation. "If I can make it through the Forest of Death, I can make it through this", she thought, her confidence growing. "I won't quit, not ever", Sakura said while turning around to look at the blond and walking out of the restroom. "In fact I can't wait"!

Sakura walked out of the bathroom to her teammates to await the next battle.

"And with that, we begin the fourth battle", Genma said before coughing into his fist. The screen flickered as names flashed across the front at a rapid pace before landing on Sakura vs Ino.

Sakura gasped. She had known the next battle would be hers but she hadn't anticipated her opponent to be Ino. The pinkette bit her lip in confusion before jumping off the platform and into the arena.

A long pause enveloped the arena as the ex-best friends glared at each other hatefully. "I never thought I'd fight you, or I at least didn't think that it would happen this soon. But don't expect me to go easy on you", spat Ino. Sakura ignored the blond in favor of tightening and untightening her fists repeatedly.

"Begin"! Genma shouted!

The two ran at each other. Sakura threw a kick aimed at Ino's face but the blond ducked under it sending her own fist flying back at her abdomen. Sakura jumped back and pulled three kunai from her pouch and jumped up, launching them at Ino.

Ino dodged the first kunai then threw her own to deflect the other two. Sakura smirked then dashed at Ino throwing a few kicks and punches at Ino. The blond dodged all of them and threw a punch hitting her in the stomach.

Sakura's eyes popped open in surprise, and spittle flew from her mouth. Sakura did a back hand spring away from Ino and wiped the residue from her lip. "Alright, Listen up Ino. I'm not going to fight with you over Sasuke"! She yelled while clenching her fists. "What did you say"? Ino asked, surprised. "I'm not the weak needy girl I used to be. You're not even on my radar and you not Sasuke's type Ino-pig"! Sakura screamed. "Sakura, you better watch your step. Do you have any idea who your mouthing off to? You better not mess with me you little billboard brow"! Ino retorted.

Sakura paused. "So I'm a bud that hasn't flowered huh"? She asked with a frown. "Well, it's about time to bloom isn't it"?

Ino flew at Sakura, throwing her fists at her. Sakura dodged and countered with a swift kick to Ino's side, sending her crashing to the ground. Ino got back up and spat at the ground.

"This isn't how it's supposed to go! How can you be evenly matched with me? Ino screamed. Sakura huffed. "I guess you're right Ino. Your obsession with your looks and you hair is your fault. I've been training too hard to think about that stuff. Sakura said.

Ino clenched her teeth and let out a growl while pulling a kunai from its holster and clenching it tightly in her hand. "You're gonna pay for that! I've had enough of you making fun of me"! She yelled. Ino slowly raised a kunai to her pony tail, slicing the long tendrils off. Sakura watched with wide eyes as the sleek strands fell lightly to the ground.

"See"? Ino screamed. "I don't need this! Aright I'll put an end to this right now", Ino said while putting her hands in formation. Ino thrust her hands out from her chest to stretch out in front of her with her finger tips touching. "Mind transfer ju-". Ino was cut off by Sakura jumping to the side and throwing a barrage of kunai at the unsuspecting Ino.

Ino tried to jump back but one of the Sakura's kunai imbedded itself deep into her side. Ino clutched her side in pain while trying to get the blood to stop. "I- I'm going to kill you"! Ino roared pulling out her last kunai and charging at Sakura with one hand still clutching her side.

Sakura easily dodged the kunai being swiped at her. She knew Ino was running out of energy due to the blood loss if the trail of blood she was making was any indication.

Smirking, Sakura threw out her leg, catching Ino's stomach sending her flying onto the floor. The blond gasped at the pain searing threw her side before getting back up and spitting out the blood in her mouth. Ignoring her dizziness, she charged at Sakura again.

Sakura went to kick Ino in the side again but the blond angled her kunai down, slashing Sakura's leg from her upper thigh to her knee cap. Blood poured from the wound as Sakura grunted in pain.

Sakura's legs buckled and she keeled over, gasping. Slowly, Sakura stood back up, putting most of her weight on her uninjured leg.

Ino panted and feel to one knee. Sakura knew she had no fight left in her judging by the blood soaking her clothing.

Seeing this, Genma walked over, checked Ino, and then declared Sakura the winner.

End Flashback:

Sakura sat at one of the tables inside the dango shop, sipping on a cup of tea and munching on dango. She didn't know what to do. It was already a week into the training period of the finals and she still didn't have a trainer. Sakura sighed. "What am I going to do"…


End file.
